The Runaway
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Loive! It's about how Rose is doing after she ran away. along with how life is without her their when others find out she's gone. what new obsticals will be in her path? and what secrets will be revieled? a better summary inside so just please read!
1. Chapter 1 The New Academy

The Runaway

_Summary: After Rose ran away, she met Olena Belikov. Not knowing her past, she gladly accepted her in as Randy Hensworth. Rose had told her that she knew about vampires and was going to an academy only just before she decided to go on the run. Now Rose is living with Olena, and she knows that they are related to Dimitri. What will happen while she's gone and what hidden secrets will be revealed?_

**Thank you all for waiting for the sequel of The Forbidden Loive, if you haven't read it yet you should read it before you read this!**

Chapter 1: The New Academy

RPOV

"Get the hell up! We can't miss the buss!" yelled Viktoria as she flipped me off my bed. I groaned as my face hit the hard floor.

Today I was starting at St. Basil (A/N: Sorry if I got that wrong can anybody review and tell me what it really was if I did get it wrong?) with Viktoria Belikov, one of my now best friends. She was only a few years younger than me and she was beautiful.

"I'm getting up!" I groaned out as I pushed myself and glared at her. Her breath hitched and she sprint out of my new room before I could pummel her face into the ground.

I took a quick shower and but lotions and light makeup on. When I first thought of Russia, I always thought it was a winter wasteland. But it's actually quite beautiful, how the sun reflects off the snow. Even though it's very pretty, my face doesn't agree, which is why I have to use stupid lotions and cosmetics to make sure my face doesn't peel away in the wind.

I grabbed a black tank top to go under my blood red long sleeve shirt. The shirt and tank were tight and made my breasts look a cup bigger- not to mention my awesome push-up I'm wearing. I grabbed blue jeans that showed the curves at my hips. I had on black Etnie scatter shoes to top it off. I grabbed my bags and sprinted down the stairs.

"Thank god I thought you were going to take forever!" Viktoria yelled as she rushed me at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

We rand own the streets a few blocks before making it to the bus stop.

"Are you ready?" she asked me. No. not at all, I was too nervous.

'What's wrong? You're a Hathaway! Suck it up. You don't give a shit about what others think.' I gave myself a pep talk and nodded.

"Yah." I breathed out.

Right after that, a large buss that had an open top and a closed spaced area on the bottom half. The doors open and there was a Guardian vampire, I could tell.

The way they make a difference between Guardians and other vampires was from our lineage. Back when the first vampires reigned over the humans, Strigoi started to be made when vampires wanted to rule over other vampires.

Many of the vampires just stood back and hid while the Strigoi were feeding and killing off the human race. But then, a group of vampires band together and fought off the Strigoi. After the battle, the vampires took some of the dead Strigoi's blood and mixed it with their own, which is why Guardians have better senses and fighting abilities. There are Royal vampires because soon enough war did break out between vampires, so they had ruled their own parts of the world, and thus became the vampires dynasty.

When I had arrived in Russia, Viktoria had been on winter break. We became friends instantly, but some of the things she did… it reminded me so much of… _him_. Ugh, I can't even say his name. I mean, it's not like her ever said he loved me! It was- I was just so- I just couldn't deal with it. I was sick of everyone not telling me anything or being truthful!

Olena had signed me up to finish the rest of my year at St. Basils with Viktoria. But in order to do that, I had to brush up on a little Russian.

The way the bus was seated was so two people could fit in each row on each side. It was like a mini airplane except it was a bus and there wasn't seat belts and we don't get to look at pretty clouds.

I really didn't feel like being cramped in the bus, so I asked Viktoria if she wanted to sit on the top. She refused, saying she didn't want to have to handle the cold. I just rolled my eyes, she grew up in Russia, she can handle a little cold. I knew she was just waiting for that cute boy she introduced me to when we were walking in to town.

I set down my suitcases in the back compartment of the bus and grabbed my book bag. I hadn't left with much when I ran away. I had only packed for a month in California, and those clothes weren't exactly Russian material. Luckily, Viktoria's clothe fit me, but not her bra's. we went shopping a while ago to get me some clothes, I was so thankful for this family. I'm so happy I met Olena on the plane. They've done so much for me!

The Belikov family, of course, were part of the guardian lineage, but they were one of the families that thought women shouldn't be out fighting for the humans. They were one of those families that thought the men should fight while the women took care of the children.

I didn't have anything against them, they thought what they thought. But that doesn't mean I have to agree with them whole-heartedly. We all have our own opinions.

I sat down in the back of the bus on the opened top. I had pulled my thick jacket on and pulled my Ipod touch out and played some music. I put the headphones in my ear as I was reading- I know it shocked me too- a Russian book. It was a basic one so it could help me learn more.

I was so zoned into my book I didn't even realize that someone had sat next to me. When I finished the book- I was almost done when I started reading it on the bus- I finaly realized the tall figure that had my book bag on his lap. I sighed and took one of my earphones out.

"Do you need something?" I asked slightly annoyed. I gave him a look up. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. I could tell he was a Zeklos.

He just chuckled. "Just wanted to ask why a human was here." He said. He had actual curiosity in his eyes. I could tell he wasn't anything like Jesse. Jesse was a sleaze bag, this guy was nice and funny and cared about others. You could see it in his eyes. I smiled.

"You can't be the only big shot can you?" I retorted back. He smirked. "I'm a Guardian." I said, waiting for a reaction. His eyes widened slightly and his smirk fell into a frown. I just gave a smirk and his confused look.

"That doesn't make any sense." He said. He bunched his eyebrows together and there were wrinkles on his forehead.

"It's a long story. And don't do that, you'll get wrinkles sooner." He smiled. I smiled back. "I'm Randy."

"Ivan."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too,"

I handed him my book. "Be a doll and put this in there." I said giving him a good man-eater smile. He cocked one eyebrow- can everyone do that besides me?!- and gulped. He nodded and put my book in the bag. "Grab my phone."

He nodded and gave me my new smart phone. I had bought myself. I learned a few tricks from my father in certain_ businesses. _But I would never involve my new family with that stuff, I just say I'm working a few cities over. I know Yeva knows what I'm doing. She can see things, it kind of creeps me out.

_Flashback_

"_Hi I'm Randy." I said reaching out my hand to the elderly women. She grabbed my hand in both of hers and gave me a hard stare._

"_Rose, it wasn't his fault. Give him another chance." She said in a stern voice. _

_Over_

I hadn't realized what she had said until a while later when I learned Russian. And I knew what she meant, but I couldn't accept it yet.

I took my phone and checked my email. My email is what connects me to my business. I've become somewhat of a Mob boss in the past two weeks. Damn. One of my best men was shot right outside our meeting point.

I'll have to call up Adam and move it to that old abandoned casino in St. Petersburg. I told them that I would be gone until spring unless it was absolutely important, pick me up at the Academy. Only a few of my men were vampires.

Adam was my second in command, and my body guard for when I go out. He's probably high tailing the bus right now. I sent him the email in this code we had made incase my email wasn't safe. We change the code every time we meet so others won't catch on.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked trying to look over at my shoulder as I typed quickly with my thumbs on my keypad.

"Work," I mumbled. He whistled.

"Must be nice to text for work."

I almost laughed. Yah sure, I'm texting random stuff to some dude at my "work". If only.

"It's a little more complicated than that." I haf-joked.

He nodded and chuckled. "So you're new right? I never have seen you aound before, and I know everyone." He commented slyly. I rolled my eyes.

"yah, I'm a senior."

"So am I. where'd you go before here?" I froze, I don't ever talk about my past to anyone. Especially not some random dude I just met.

Sso I just gave him a "wouldn't you like to know" look and sent an email for a shipping of some supplies we need for the spring when I come back. We got a big rumble with the Dvidovs in the spring, and hopefuly its on their turf. I don't want them near anyone I care about.

The rest of the ride was just casual talk about our favorite movies and what we see in a relationship (wink, wink). We had gotten along really well and I hadn't realized the bus was full. We had talked for hours on straight. Every once in a while, Viktoria would come up and say hi to me.

Then the bus stopped. I didn't understand why at first. Where were we? Ivan smiled.

"Welcome, to St. Basil"


	2. Chapter 2 New School and friends part 1

**Hi everyone! I've decided to try and update a chapter on all my stories every weekend. Please just keep reminding me to get up and go on the **computer**!**

Chapter: 2 New School and New Friends Part 1

_(Recently)_

_Then the bus stopped. I didn't understand why at first. Where were we? Ivan smiled._

_"Welcome, to St. Basil"_

RPOV

You wouldn't be able to imagine how nervous I was to be finishing my year at another new school. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned to see Ivan giving me a confident look as we walked off the cramped bus.

When we had gotten out I head straight to the Headmistresses Office. Or Headmaster, oh well I'll find out. "Hey Ivan?" I asked looking up at the tall blonde vampire.

"Yah Randy?" I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

"Can you take me to the Headmasters Office?"

"Headmistress." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, can you?" I asked giving him a man-eater smile. He gulped and nodded.

"Sure." He leaded me to the Headmistresses Office and left me there in front of the door and said that he would meet me in the Cafeteria for the Welcome Back assembly. Even though I'm not wearing my traditional sexy outfit like I did in the first day at the last Academy, I still had a nice outfit that showed my curves. Even my huge jacket complimented me.

I opened the door to see a middle aged woman with light brown hair and brown eyes starring back at me.

"Hi I'm new, could I have my schedule?" I asked. She gave me a nice smile and handed me a piece of paper.

"It's nice to have you here Miss Hensworth. I'm Mrs. Hershey Ivashkov."

I was slightly surprised to see a royal here and one that didn't even look like one. She chuckled. "My mother was an Ivashkov. I didn't get much from her."

I smiled back. "I'll be seeing you soon." She didn't quite understand me and before I could let her respond I had left the room and was looking over my schedule.

_1__st__ period- Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques _

_2__nd__ period- Weight Training and Conditioning_

_3__rd__ period- Japanese 1_

_4__th__ period- Vampire Culture 3_

_ -Lunch-_

_5__th__ period- Pre-calculus _

_6__th__ period- Home Economics_

_7__th__ period- Bodyguard Theory and Personal Training 3_

_8__th__ period- Animal Behavior and Physiology_

I had told Olena my old schedule and wasn't completely surprised she told the school and they had made it almost exactly the same. My room was on the 2nd floor in the high school Guardian novice building.

I dropped my stuff off and unpacked the few personal belongings I had, including a silver stake, a pistol, and a Hurricane TMP-18. I had just bought that baby a few days ago and was proud of the protection it gave me. I didn't have an exactly safe place to keep it in case someone decides to do a sweep in my room so I put the pistol in my purse that I hid under my bed, my stake stayed under my little hidden pocket I had on the inside of my thinner jacket that I will wear almost everyday and my Hurricane TMP-18 under my mattress. Not exactly the best places to hide them but easy to get to incase of an Emergency.

I walked out my of my room and found the Cafeteria easily found considering how close it was to the Novices dorm. I walked in and just like last time, all eyes were on me. I gave tight smile as one of the Guardian teachers waved for me to walk in front of the room. I saw some girls glaring t me while boys drooled. I gave them all hard glares which made them snap out of their glazed looks and finally realized a human was in their school.

I walked to the front of the class and swerved my hips a bit. "This is Randy. I know she isn't… normal compared to you but treat her like she was one of us. If I find any of you making fun of her you will e getting a week of detention and a month of community service." He said with a hard glare. He face softened and looked at me. "Hi Randy, I'm Guardian Allen, Head Guardian of this Academy, if you have any questions just come to me." I nodded then he motioned for me to say something.

Looked out the crowd and said almost exactly what I had said last time. "Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." Maybe I had said exactly that last time. I couldn't quite remember.

They all kind of looked shocked. They were most likely hoping for the innocent new girl act that most girls put up. But that's not me. I will tell all them now; I'm not easy to deal with.

I went and saw Ivan waving at me at a table with a group of other guys and one girl. I could tell that only one of them was a Guardian.

I smiled. "Hi, Ivan." I said as I sat down next to him.

"What's up Randy?" Then I thought of something easy.

"Call me Rose." He looked at me weird.

"Why?" Because it was easier to respond to.

"That's what everyone at my old Academy called me. I think it's better." He nodded then looked at his friends.

"Guy's, this is Rose. Rose, This is, Brian, AJ, Dillon, DJ and DJ's girlfriend Avery. DJ and Dillon are twins and Brian is a Selzky (A/N: again I'm not sure if I spelled that right please correct me if I'm wrong) and AJ is a Guardian, like you."

"You're a Guardian?" Avery asked in bewilderment. I nodded.

"But you're a human! How is that possible?" Brian asked. I shrugged.

"I'm complicated." I said shrugging.

"You got that right." Brian mumbled.

"So, Rose, where'd you come from?" _**(A/N: THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT I FORGOT TO SAY THAT LL OF THIS CONVERSATION HAS BEEN IN RUSIAN BESIDES WHEN I SAY IT'S IN ENGLISH!) **_asked Avery.

"America."

"Really?" they all asked.

"I have a friend in Anerica. He went there for a scholarship just a few years ago." Ivan said.

"Really? Who? Maybe I know them." I asked. I had been around a lot in America.

"Dimitri Belikov."

**Sorry it's so short again I really hope I make it bigger next chapter I just really wanted to update and I'm so happy for my followers and reviewers and favoriters! Thank you all for reading! GODDAMIT REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 New School and Friends part 2

**Hi! I kept my promise and am updating on the weekend! I hope you guys like the chapter!**

Chapter 3: New School and New Friends Part 2

_(Recently)_

_"So, Rose, where'd you come from?" asked Avery._

_"America."_

_"Really?" they all asked._

_"I have a friend in Anerica. He went there for a scholarship just a few years ago." Ivan said._

_"Really? Who? Maybe I know them." I asked. I had been around a lot in America._

_"Dimitri Belikov."_

RPOV

I froze. I hadn't heard that name since I first started talking to Olena. I could barely compose my face around her and her family when they talked about him. And now, while I'm trying to make new friends, he's ruining this for me as well.

I quickly broke out of my shock and said no, that I didn't know him. They thought nothing of it and we continued to talk. It ended up I had a lot in common, well movies and favorite music, with Ivan. And I was thankful Brian wasn't snotty or anything likes the royals at my old Academy. He kind of reminded me of Lissa, trying to keep away from everything.

After getting the speech about the rules and about how the system here works, we went off to our dorms to unpack.

I walked in the girls guardians room and accidentally bumped into this one girl while walking up the stairs.

"Watch where you're going bitch." The girl sneered I scoffed.

"No one needs eyes to see a whore like you." I replied back before I kept on walking up the stairs and into my room. I had already taken the time to unpack most of my things, so I decided to go on the computer and chat with Adam.

I logged on to Skype and video called one of my newest friends. "What's up Rose?"

"How are the boys, did David get that shot wound okay?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too." He muttered before going off to go ask someone. I rolled my eyes.

Adam was only two years older than me, but has gone through a lot worse. He watched as his mother and father were murdered and lived on the streets for about 5 years. I never asked him what had happened then; he would tell me when he was ready.

"He's fine, he won't be able to work for about a month, but fine none the less," Adam said shrugging his shoulders. I sighed in relief.

"Okay good, did you get my email?" he nodded.

"Loud and clear Boss." I rolled my eyes again.

"You don't have to call me that." I said, he shrugged his shoulders again.

"So how's the hell hole doing for you?" he asked raising an eyebrow- I always get mad when he does that!

"I've made a few friends, doing better than you ever will." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, how I miss you Rose." He said laughing.

"Where are the others?"

"Louis had got a job, the rest are just getting a bite to eat, your lucky I stayed here. What, you missed me already?" I laughed.

"You wish." I said, then I heard a door creak open and a familiar voice.

"Hey Adam, fantasizing you talking with Rose again?" Adam gave him a stern look.

"Hey, watch your mouth boy, the boss is actually here." He looked back at me, "And I don't pretend to talk to you." I laugh.

"No way, Boss?" said Miles as he came and pushed away Adam.

"Hey Miles! You giving Adam a hard time?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely, Boss." He said with a msile.

"Keep up the good work."

"So, how's school? Do you already want to leave? We'll be happy to pick you up." He said eagerly. I really loved my boys, even though they don't know I'm a Mazur, well Adam does, but that is a different story.

When I told them I had to leave until spring, they were devastated. We had all grown o each other and had each other's backs. They didn't want me out of their sights. I sighed and shock my head.

"Sorry Chuckles, I'm staying here till spring. Do. Not. Pick. Me. Up." I said sternly and glared, even over the camera I saw them shrivel a little bit. "Only if it's a complete emergency, if you need anything just text me, call me, Skype me. I promise I will make time to talk to you guys, but make sure you listen to Adam. If I hear that any of you aren't… Serious consequences will be needed." I said pointing over at Miles.

Last time someone disobeyed me it was because they didn't believe I was being a good leader so I kneed them in the stomach. Punched him in the face and kicked his most private part. He no longer can have babies. I almost felt bad because him and his wife were planning on having one. Too bad he didn't listen.

"Yes Boss." Miles sighed. Then a someone knocked on my door.

"I'll talk to you guys later! You know what to do if you need me, and tell the boys I say hi, and what I said about listening to Adam."

They nodded and I logged out of Skype. I stood and walked to my door and opened it. Who would knock on my door, nobody knew me, well some did but they didn't know my room number.

I smiled, even though still confused, at the person standing before me. "Hi DJ."

APOV (**I bet your all happy! Its my first POV switch in the story!)**

I logged out of my laptop and sighed. I really missed Rose.

"So did you ask her out yet?" Miles asked from his chair next to me. I looked at him astonished.

"No, why would I?" even though I knew the answer.

"C'mon, Adam. We know you like Boss. Your just to chicken."

"No, I don't like her that way, I'm just second in command." I said sternly, trying not to make it obvious I'm lying. Lying is Roses thing.

"I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier. I hear you man. You start practicing what you'll say to Rose the next time you see her." He said sternly back at me.

He doesn't get it. Rose had briefly told me about how she had mostly come here on a broken heart. I didn't want to hurt her anymore then what that bastard did. If I ever see his face, he would regret it.

"You don't get it. I can't like her. And anyway, you know I'm not the only one." I said, not even trying to deny it.

"That's true." He said and took a cig out of his pocket and lit it up.

All of a sudden Derek burst through the door, all bloody and bruised.

"What happen?" I demanded.

"It's not mine, it's Henry's. and we have a message."

"From who?"

"Abe Mazur." _Shit._

DPOV

"Dude, you should totally ask her." Ivan and my brother Dillon kept poking me and saying that.

"Guys, I only just met her and we barely even talked." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you don't, I will. We have more in common." he said and smiled.

"Not cool dude. Plus, she's a Guardian, a human actually, is that even allowed?"

Dillon shrugged. "So? Just go and ask her right now!"

"But I don't even know her room number!"

"One sec." Ivan said before texting on his phone. "she's in room 32 on the second floor. She doesn't have any roommates and she's already hated by Daley. This chic gets going fast."

"She's hated by Daley? Already? How?" Dillon asked, mildly shocked.

Daley was queen bee, even though she's a Guardian. Her mom and dad are rich and famous in protecting, only two people are higher up then them, and that Janine and Abe, but I heard they didn't have any kids.

"They bumped into each other and Daley said, "Watch where you're going bitch." And Rose said, "No one needs eyes to see a whore like you." Then she walked away." I van said reading off his phone.

"How do you know this already?" I asked. He somehow always knew everything.

"Avery already posted it on her blog, plus Jessi just texted me it." Ivan said. Jessi was one of Ivan followers. Ivan never really settled down, but he wasn't a player. A lot of girs swooned for that I guess. Hopefully Rose won't.

I shook my head. "I'm not going to ask her." I said sternly.

"Well, then just invite her the party Brian's having tomorrow. Maybe you could get a move on her then." Dillon said wiggling his eyebrows.

"How about, I get to know her, then I'll ask her out. I said. Before they could say anything else, I left the room to go ask Rose if she wanted to go to Brian's party.

I walked up to her door and I heard her talking to someone. I had only heard part of the conversation, I felt guilty as I slightly put my head closer to the door so I could hear.

"_So, how's school? Do you already want to leave? We'll be happy to pick you up."_ Please say no, it would be so nice for her to stay. Is that her dad? He sounded a little young to be her dad.

"_Sorry Chuckles, I'm staying here till spring. Do. Not. Pick. Me. Up."_ I don't think she'd call her dad chuckles.

"_Only if it's a complete emergency, if you need anything just text me, call me, Skype me. I promise I will make time to talk to you guys, but make sure you listen to Adam. If I hear that any of you aren't… Serious consequences will be needed." _Who's Adam? What did any of that mean? I'm so confused.

"_Yes Boss."_ Boss? She's their Boss? But he sounded so much older than her. Well not by that much, but still. And she was a senior. How can she already have a business? What does she do? I was debating on whether to keep listening or knock. I knocked. I already felt incredibly guilty that I easedroped.

"_I'll talk to you guys later! You know what to do if you need me, and tell the boys I say hi, and what I said about listening to Adam." _Who was Adam? And boys? I pushed all that aside and decided not to ask her. I would talk about it with Dillon and Ivan.

I heard her cluck off of Skype or whatever she used to chat on the computer and walk to the door. When she opened it, at first I saw confusion on her face. When she saw me she smiled and said, "Hi DJ." I smiled back.

"Uh, hey Rose. The guys and me were wondering if you wanted to go To Brians party tomorrow in the Vampire Dorm." She thought about it then smiled at me again.

"Sure. Is it just a party or do I have to wear a dress?" she asked jockingly. I rubbed my neck and laughed too. She had a really pretty laugh.

"Just a party, no worries."

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow then. Unless you guys wanna come with me to the Gym. I'm getting bored in here and need something to do." Holy crap, I can already picture it. Rose all sweaty and she'll need help because she's a human and I could guide her arms so that she knew how to punch right.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, sure. We'll meet you there." She smiled and nodded and closed the door.

I jumped in the air and whispered "YES!" before sprinting down the stairs and practically breaking the door down to my room.

"How did it go?" Dillon asked which stopped me in my spot.

"She's coming! And grab your training clothes. We are meeting Rose at the Gym! Text Ivan, Brian, and AJ to meet us there. We are going now!" I said and sprinted into the room and grabbed my gym bag and tennis shoes. I walked out the room to see Dillon sitting on the couch with his bag too. "Okay lets go." I said as we walked out the door. I tried to act cool and not run as fast as I can to the gym.

When we got there, none of the other guys were there but Rose was. Dillon froze and starred for a moment. Rose had sports bra on and shorts. She was giving punches and kicks to the punching bag. Her breathing was slightly heavy and her movements were proficient, as if she's been doing this her whole life.

She wasn't even breaking a sweat. We could hardly see her, movement as she went faster and faster. She was practically in her own world.

I heard an intake of breathe and turne to see the other walk in and watch Rose too. Aftr standing there for almost 5 minutes, Rose stoped to catch her breath and wipe some sweat off. She turned by the door and saw all of us standing there and widen her eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked mildly surprised to see us just standing there.

"Not long." AJ cut in. thank God. I thought I was going to die in embarrassment if she knew we had been standing there for the past ten minutes.

"Who are they?" she asked pointing behind me.

I looked behind me to see that a lot of guys had entered the room while we hadn't noticed. When Rose pointed to them they all got red and left the gym. "I don't know." I shrugged nonchalantly.

We went to the guys locker room andstarted to change. "Dudes, did you see that?" Brian said astonished when we entered the locker room. "She was like a Goddess or something."

"I've never seen anyone move that fast. I could barely keep track of her movements." Brain said.

"It's too bad DJ called dibs." Ivan said loud enough for all the boys that had entered the Gym instead of hurrying out of the Gym when Rose noticed them.

"I did not!" I yelled at him.

"Okay then that mean she's free. At least that's what I think. I haven't herd her talk about a boyfriend or anything."

I groaned and walked out the locker room to see Rose surrounded by a bunch of boys of all from the high school.

"Hi, I'm Daniel. You're Randy right?" she nodded but I could see that she was getting annoyed.

I could see the anger in her eyes as she kept getting hit on by all the guys.

"If you guys could get out of my fucking way, I won't punch you. I need to train. If you cant see that then you pretty damned blind!" she yelled at all the guys.

"You can't say that to me. You're a wimpy girl." I could see something snap and he arm snapped out and punched him straight in the nose. Blood spurred out and I could hear a crunching noise from here.

Then all the boys-about five or six of them- went at Rose. That one guy must have been like a leader or something cause the got pretty mad.

"Oh Hell, what did Damien do now?" someone asked from behind me.

"They were all hitting on her and one called he a wimp and she broke his nose. We should go help her." I said and started running to her aid.

"Look, Man. Does it look like she needs help?"

I looked back at her to see all the guys were on the ground. Some groaning nd at least 2 were unconcous. Rose smiled and went back to doing pullups. But too soon after that happened, 2 Guardians came in and saw the mess. They looked at Rose to see the nose blood all over her knuckles and some got on her skin.

"Headmistress. Now." One said grabbing her arm. She sighed and pushed the guys away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She growled out and walked out the gym, Guardians in tow.

"She's awesome." Said all the guys that came out of the locker room at the same time. Even me.

This is going to be harder then I thought.

**Yay! This one is longer! I hope you guys liked it and I will update again next weekend. GODDAMIT REWVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 My New Mentor

**Hi! Even though its Monday I had a holiday so it counts as a weekend!**

Chapter 4: My New Mentor

_(Recently)_

_"Don't. Touch. Me." She growled out and walked out the gym, Guardians in tow._

_"She's awesome." Said all the guys that came out of the locker room at the same time. Even me._

_This is going to be harder then I thought._

RPOV

I was being dragged to the Head Mistresses office. I walked in to see Mrs. Ivashkov.

"When you said you were going to see me soon, I didn't expect this soon." She said from her desk. "classes haven't even started and I can already tell you will need to be handled with. Though I can't find any school file on you whatsoever I will start one." She said pointing a finger at me and I scoffed.

"So what's my punishment?" I asked crossing my arms. I was still only in my sports bra and shorts.

She seemed kind of shocked I would accept a punishment this easily. "Um, you're grounded in your dorm for the next week." She said. "You can only go to classes and your mentoring." She said.

Wait, what?

"My what?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look. "Your mentoring. I thought you got the note I sent. Because we aren't sure what your skills are at, you will be with a mentor before and after classes. You will meet him in the gym tomorrow morning before class."

And I thought staying inside all day was horrible. Now I have to wake up earlier. Instead of snapping at her like I normallt do, I just nodded and walked out of the room. I looked down at my hands to see they were still bloody and bruised.

I started walking back to the gym to grab my clothes. I was looking down at my hands when I bumped into a wall. No, more like a soft human sized building.

I started to fall down and my hip was going to hit the ground hard. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact that never came. I opened one eye to look up and deep grey eyes.

I heard a chuckle and I opened my other eye. I looked up at the face and I could tell he was around 24 or 25. He had his arm wrapped around my waist. He had short shaggy brown hair that somewhat covered his eyes. We starred for a moment until he finally realized what he was doing and balanced me back on my feet. He looked at my hands and frowned.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked.

"I got into a little mishap in gym." I said and he chuckled. Wow, his chuckle was kind of hot.

"Let's go get you fixed up." He said. I followed him to the gym to see no one was in there and I wondered what time it was. He sat me down on a bench and he went to the first aid kit and took out some Neosporin and bandages.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"You haven't heard of me already? I'm new, if you haven't guessed." I said.

"I'm new too, just came here yesterday." He said as he kneeled down and started to rub my knuckles.

"I'm Randy, but call me Rose." I said.

"I'm Damian. Guardian Devishkov to the rest of the world." He said and wrapped up my hands. "Do you have gloves?" I shook my head and he sighed. "You need gloves if you want to surviv the rest fo the year." He said. I could see the question in his eyes.

"Go ahead, ask." I said. He seamed kind of shocked that I read him that well.

"It's none of my business." He said standing up.

"I'm okay with it. I'm not that fragile." I said shrugging.

"Okay, what are you doing here? You're human!" he said.

"It's complicated." I said and smiled. He sighed.

"You make me ask, only to turn me down." He said and I laughed and grabbed my bag. "Why don't I walk you?" he said with a smile. I nodded.

"I'm training to be a Guardian." I said as we walked to the dorms. He seemed surprised.

"That's strange."

I nodded. "I know."

"Your names Randy, right?" he asked and we wer only a little bit away from the dorms.

I nodded. "Yah." We were at the dorms and we just stood there.

He smiled down at me and I noticed how close we were.

"I'll see you in the morning."

**Sorry this is so short I promise to make it longer next chappy GODDAMIT REVIEW!**


	5. Authors Note

**Hola everyone! Okay I was wondering if you wanted me to keep it as a DimitrixRose story. I will keep it like that if that's what you guys want.**

**If you want me to either change the story to a RosexOC or make another story with a RosexOc that will be based off of this one, then tell me! I will have a poll on my profile and I will not be updating this weekend so I can wait for all the polls. I may update during the week next week but I will definantley update next weekend**

**I love you all and thanbk you for reading my story **


	6. Chapter 5 Picking Up

**I love you all! I'm sorry I haven't updated, so I will be keeping it a RosexDimitri story, the poll will still be on my profile if you still want to vote. Please vote!**

Chapter 5: Picking Up

_(Recently)_

_He smiled down at me and I noticed how close we were._

_"I'll see you in the morning."_

RPOV

I woke up and walked into the gym, I was still a little confused about what happened yesterday with my new "mentor."

I walked in and saw Damian doing pull-ups, with no shirt on. I stood there for a second dumb-founded until he stopped and turned around. He saw me starring and winked at me. I blushed slightly then cursed myself under my breathe.

I went and got dressed in my shorts and sports bra. Damien had a mat on the ground and I smiled.

"We're going to spar!" I said happily. He chuckled.

"Yes, now c'mon!" he said motioning to where he was standing. I grinned at him and stood on the mat. I balanced on my toes and crouched down in a fighting position. He nodded as if approving my stance I scoffed.

He was the first to swing, I grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back. I jumped on him so my legs were on both sides of his chest and put my hand on where his heart is. "Dead." I whispered.

I stood up and laughed. "You should have seen your face!"

He stood up and laughed as well. "I went easy, let's go again." I laughed again as we practiced for the next hour.

APOV

"She's going to be pissed off, you know." Said Miles

"She hasn't answered her phone, or Skype or email. This is an emergency and we need her. Now."

"Okay, but its your death." He said as I got out of the car.

I walked up to the gates to see 2 Guardians. "Who are you?" asked one. "Adam David. I'm here to pick up a student from Basil Academy. I'm a Moroi." I said giving them my ID. The nodded and opened the gates.

I walked to the Headmistress's office and was givne strange looks from the staff.

"Hello Mrs. Ivashkov, I'm here to pick up a student." I said starring straight in the eye of the Headmistress

"Who?"

"Randy Hensworth."

"Wow, already. I don't think she can go." She said. She motioned for me to take a seat but I just kept standing

"Why not?"

"She's grounded." I chuckled.

"Of course, but this is an emergency. I'm going to take her whether you like it or not."

She nodded. "I'll sign the papers. But she has to come back. She should be in the gym with her mentor right now."

I walked out of the room and walked towards the gym. I went to this school before I graduated. I walked in to see Rose and a guy about 24 or 25 talking. They were both really sweaty and I could tell that the guy could really see Rose as a woman because I could see the lust in his eyes. I growl was hidden deep beneath my throat.

I think Rose must have heard it because she turned toward the door and her light face had changed to a hard one. She stood up and walked towards me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

**Sorry its so short I just thought id update as quickly as possible, I've been really bussy so this is just a fill in.**


	7. Chapter 6 Lets Go

**I know you probably all hate me! But I still love you!**

Chapter 6: Lets Go

_(Recently)_

_I think Rose must have heard it because she turned toward the door and her light face had changed to a hard one. She stood up and walked towards me._

_"What the hell are you doing here?!"_

RPOV

We had finished practice and we still had 5 minutes before I had to leave to get dressed and go to classes.

It was nice talking to him, Damian. I liked how I could just be myself with him. It was the first time in a while that I could finally not think about Dimitri. But then Adam walked in, and his face didn't exactly say good news.

"Boss, we need to go. Now." I nodded.

"Rose? Whats going on?" I heard Damian ask. I turned to look at him. I didn't even realize the cold look I had on my face. I always had it on when anything had to do with work. I saw him flinch and I immediately softened my face.

"I have to go… I'll be back, hopefully." I said before turning around and starting to walk to the doors of the gym.

I felt him grab my arm. "Rose… What does that mean? What are you doing?" I could hear the fear in his voice.

I ripped my arm away. I could practically here Adam growl. Rule 1- Don't touch Boss.

"Rose, why did he just call you Boss? Who is he?" he asked. He was right behind me.

"I said I have to go." I said. Before he could answer I was out the door with Adam at my side. I looked up at Adam. "We need to get some of my stuff." I said and he nodded.

I was walking to my room, Adam by my side when Dillon came up.

"Hey Rose, what's up….?" He asked looking at Adam.

"I have to go." I said and walked away. I saw his confusion at my cold voice but I couldn't explain. Not now.

After I got dressed and I packed, Adam and I were walking back to the car.

I walked into the car and sat in the passenger seat and saw Miles. "Now tell me what the hell you guys are doing here!" I yelled. I saw both of them flinch.

"We had a threat." Adam said while pulling out of the Academy.

"You couldn't have called me?!"

"You hadn't answered for the past hour. And you needed to know this."

"I was training. I was busy!" I yelled.

"Yah, I could tell." He snapped. What was up his ass?

"You don't talk to me that way." I said sternly, venom lacing my words. When it came to work, they didn't like me angry, unless we were at a shooting.

They looked at me somewhat shocked. I normally didn't talk to them like that. They were one of my favorites.

Then my phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Randy! Why did I get a call from the Academy saying some middle age man came to pick you up?!" I hear Olena scream at the end.

"I'm sorry. This is really important." I shot a look at Adam and he shriveled. "I don't think I'll be back." It's not going to work. When I started this, I was endangering the ones I care about.

"I love you…" I whispered before hanging up the phone. I looked at Miles and Adam.

"Guess you guys are stuck with me 24/7." I said and kicked my feet up. I laughed.

"So who's this famous threat from?" I asked jokingly to loosen the tension. It worked.

"Abe Mazur."

"What?!"

DPOV

Why had she left? Who was that man? Why was she so cold?

I walked down into the Headmistress's office and knocked on her door. "Come in Guardian Devishkov."

I walked inside the office. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Rose just left while you guys were still mentoring, I was waiting for you."

I nodded. "Do you know why she left?"

She shook her head. "No, but did you see that man?" she asked me I nodded. "Do you know who he is?" I shook my head. "His name was Adam David." She said and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"The mob boss?" Now she looked at me weird.

"Of course. Do you know another Adam David?"

"But, that doesn't make sense! When he came to pick her up from the gym, he called her… Boss." My eyes widened. "you don't think…?" she nodded.

"If you want, you can try and go get her. The only reason we really needed you here was to train her."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm going."

**What do you think? I'm trying to update when I can and I'm sorry for the short chapters! Luv u**


	8. Chapter 7 Meeting your Past

**Please don't hate me! I still love you all!**

Chapter 7: Meeting Your Past

_(Recently)_

_"If you want, you can try and go get her. The only reason we really needed you here was to train her."_

_I nodded. "Okay. I'm going."_

RPOV

It's been a week since I left the academy in Baia. I'm living with Adam and the rest of my boys. Today I have sent a message to Abe, telling him if he wanted to meet with me, to meet me in Moscow at midnight tonight.

The old man is going to get one hell of a surprise.

But I was nervous. No one could see it except Adam, he knew me too well. He knew about my past. About why I came here. He knew that it was going to be hard for me to confront my father. I wonder if he even knows it's me.

"Let's go." I said to the group of men behind me. We were carrying many guns and amo with us. I wouldn't expect much less from the old man.

It was one hour from midnight and I had positioned everyone around the perimeter of where we were meeting. I waited in the shadow for his arrival.

DPOV (Try to guess which D it is this time ;))

"Are you ready?" Abe asked me. "You are my second in command. These guys are really tough. Are you sure you still want to come?" he asked.

This wasn't my first time going to a meeting with him. But, you should hear the rumors of these guys. Their leader, Randy, is supposed to be one of the toughest people in the world. No one has lived long enough to tell about what he looks like.

I always thought Abe was scary, but hereing about what this guy has done brings shivers up my spine. And recently we heard that they had a woman on their side, and we think its Rose.

"Let's go." Abe said. We walked in the alley.

All of a sudden something moved from the shadows and I stopped in my tracks. And I think Abe was holding his breathe.

"Hello boys."

**I know its really short and I promise the next one will be much longer! I love you! **


	9. Chapter 8 Finding Out the Past

**I know I haven't updated in forever. But I've been going through a lot with family and I'm moving back to California soon. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story and will update more often than I have and this chapter will be much longer than the others have been and I'm sorry about that too.**

Chapter 8: Finding Out About the Past

_(Recently)_

_All of a sudden something moved from the shadows and I stopped in my tracks. And I think Abe was holding his breathe._

_"Hello boys."_

RPOV

I tried to hide the astonishment from my face when I saw the man who had started this hell in the first place. But I expected my father.

"Rose…" my father breathed out as he took in the person standing in front of him.

"Yah, Old Man?"

"We… You… How did you become a mob boss? How could you do all those things to all those people that we have heard about?"

"I learned from the best didn't eye?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm so proud!" Abe yelled as he threw his gun to the ground and wrapped his hands around me. Automatically Adam threw him off me and Dimitri caught my father before he fell on his butt.

"Adam!" I laughed and punched his arm playfully. "You know I can take care of myself."

"Well since we _are_ family," Abe started brushing his pants and balancing himself on his feet. "I believe there should be no hostility anymore. I would like to call an alliance."

I grabbed my walkie talkie that hooked on my belt and called in all my men. "No need guys, we are all good. Why don't you come down and meet my father." I said and I could hear the laughs on the other end from Michael and everyone else in my crew.

I looked back at my father and his second in command. "What the hell is he doing here?" I hissed out, pointing at the devil standing in front of my father.

"Rose… you know him?" asked Adam.

"Of course I do! He's the reason I left in the first place." I yelled at him pointing at Dimitri. "Wait… aren't you and mom the ones who told me to stay away from him? What the hell is going on?"

"Rosemarie, there are some things… that I haven't told you. But I think those should be discussed in private." I nodded and we agreed to meet at my house.

"Rose… That's the guy?" Adam asked while Abe was talking to Dimitri. I nodded. "Hold on, I have to do something."

I looked at Adam expectantly as he walked towards my father and I realized what he was about to do and smiled.

"Hey!" Adam said and as Dimitri started to turn his head to look at him Adam socked him in the face with all his might. I think I could hear the crunching of bones from this far away. "That's what you get for breaking Roses heart!"

I started busting out laughing as Dimitri started groaning in pain and Adam walked away. "Love you!" I yelled as Adam and I walked away from the injured boy and my father.

At Roses house…

"So what did you want to talk to me about" I asked Abe as he took a sip of his coffee. Everyone had gone home and I was just alone with my father. I was supposed to meet Adam and everyone else overmorrow. (A/N I looked it up and it means the day after tomorrow!)

"Dimitri's family and ours have been at war since you were a little girl."

"Why?"

He sighed. "You… you have a sister."

"What?! How?"

"The Belikovs had thought we had taken their daughter, all the clues had pointed to us. So when they found out they had done the same to us. They took your twin sister."

"Dimitri has told me that you have… already met her." What? Wait… he doesn't mean…

"But vampires don't have twins. And she's a vampire. That doesn't make any sense."

"When you were in the womb, the vampire and human genes had been split in half when you became your own bodies."

"I have a sister… I have a sister!" Then I stopped. "But that doesn't explain why Dimitri id here."

"We found his sister. A man called Victor Dashkov had been the one to take her and blamed us. He wanted to make it so there was a war between us. After everything had gone out I had found out what Dimitri had done and gave him a personal beating. Then I asked him if he wanted to help me find you. Then you can use your imagination on how everything else planned out."

I sighed. "Okay… I'll go back with you guys. But I need to take care of some business first." I said standing up Abe did the same but left his coffee cup on the table.

"Rose… You need to listen to what he has to say. You would understand a lot better. He didn't mean to."

"To hell with him and anything he has to say." I said and led him to the door.

"You have 3 weeks. Dimitri and I will come back and pick you up and we can all just go home." I nodded and hugged him before he left.

After I closed and locked the door I took out my phone and called up a number that has been on my speed dial for a while now. "Adam. We need to talk. Now."


	10. Chapter 9 It's Yours Now

**Hi everyone! I'm back in business! I will be updating more now and I will try to respond to everyone's reviews. I hope you all like the chapter.**

Chapter 9: It's Yours Now

_(Recently)_

_After I closed and locked the door I took out my phone and called up a number that has been on my speed dial for a while now. "Adam. We need to talk. Now."_

ROV

"What do you mean you're leaving!" I knew he was going to be mad. "After everything, you are leaving?!"

"I didn't say that." I said softly, trying not to burst on him. I've learned my control somewhat around these guys. They know when not to push my buttons. "I said I'm appointing you boss. I'm going back to America and I don't think it would be good if I ran things from there. If you ever need anything, you can always call me and I will be here for help." I said.

"But your going back! I can't bieve you are going home with Abe and that other guy. After everything he's done to you."

"I'm not leaving for him." I said sternly. "I found out I have a sister and I'm going back to America to find her. I need to go. I leave in three weeks."

We were in my normal building, the one we always met at when something big happened, so Adam knew it must have been serious.

"What am I supposed to tell the guys?" he asked.

"You won't have to. I called a meeting for tomorrow and I will be telling everyone that I have given you the owner ship of this mob." I said, then I heard a noise.

I turned around to see that someone was trying to get in.

I rolled my eyes at their amateur moves. Like anyone could break through that code, I built it myself, only a few people actually know the code.

I grabbed my automatic pistol and a random machine gun I had on the table and walked to the door.

"Open." I said and the door slowly slid open. I pointed my guns at the door and felt Adam behind me. We never shoot first, it could be some homeless guy who needed some help. I wasn't heartless.

What really surprised me was the man that was standing in front of me.

"David?"

"Rose?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled as I put my guns down.

"I thought… you had gotten in trouble with the mafia so I came to find you. It took a while but I finally found this place… what are you doing here? And why do y have those guns? And isn't he the one who picked you up? What's going on?"

"David, I think it would be best if you went back to the Academy."

"I'm not going unless you come with me." To think I thought he was cute. He is such a whiner.

"You want to know the truth?" he nodded his head.

"My name isn't Randy. My name is Rosemarie Anne Hathaway. I am the daughter of both Janine and Abe Mazur. I have a twin sister who is a vampire and I am full human. I am the leader of the Mafia and I'm going back to America in three weeks. Now if you would kindly leave this place and go back to the Academy, there are too many people who would kill you if they saw you talking to me."

He seemed like a little kid at the moment and starred at me in shock. He slowly nodded his head and backed away and once he was out the door he sprinted as fast as he could as if the devil himself were chasing him.

"Close." And the door closed.

"Well that was quite the production." Adam laughed.

"I'm going to go now. Be here by noon tomorrow or else I'm giving the job to someone else." I said.

"This conversation isn't over." He said.

I paused for a few seconds. "Now it is." And then I left to my home so that I might be able to sleep knowing that everything was going to be okay.

**Yes I know it is really short but it's the best I can do right now, it's mostly going to be a few short chapters until the very last one. If I get over 70 reviews (counting the ones I already have) then I will make the last chapter at least 6 million words long. Love you guys so please review. And I mean the last real chapter, no the epilogue. **


	11. Chapter 10 Its Time For Me To Leave

**Ive decided I'm just going to end this story soon. So the next chapter after this might be the last chapter and I might add an epilogue after that. Thank you all for reading and I'm so happy for all of you as readers. I know I'm horrible at updating but you still read my stories and I'm very grateful. My offer still stands. If I get enough reviews, my last chapter will be really long. So please review.**

Chapter 10: It's Time For Me To Go

RPOV

I was sad that I was leaving. And I told all of them that. We had a last feast. Most were disappointed at me leaving, others were mad at how I could abandon family. I will come back, I know I will, I could never really leave them. After I finish some business, I'm going to visit, and if they ever need anything, I'm only a call or email away.

Adam wouldn't talk to me the whole time. Some of the guys were wishing me luck and others were fawning over me. I still felt extreme guilt. Tomorrow I was heading to the Belikovs and giving them some money, it's the least I could do because of all the things they've done for me.

The next day, I was on a bus, with the little amount of clothes and lots of cash along with a few guns that I always had with me. Being a Mob Boss can be very stressful.

I had been dropped off at the bus stop close to what was one of my favorite places to be. I walked and stood in front of the door, not sure if I should knock or if I should just leave the money at the step.

I decided confrontation wasn't needed and I knew they would never take the money from me personally. A small tear fell out of my eye and I quickly wiped it away as the cool breeze hit my face.

I took out the 5 million dollars and wrote a small note telling them how sorry I was for leaving the Academy and not contacting them. I wrote about how much I loved them and told them I was leaving Russia. A few more tears slipped from my eyes and dropped onto the page. I was a horrible person. I was only a burden to this family and especially to their only son. I was a cruel women who knew no love. My hand trembled and I felt a wrinkled yet soft hand cover mine. I looked up to see the woman who I hoped to never see again.

"Yeva."

"I know young girl. You must go. I will give the others what you have given, but that means you must give him another chance, listen to what he has to say."

"I'm not sure if I can."

"You can my girl. And I can't wait to see how strong you will be in the near future. Now go, My daughter will be home soon, if you don't want her to see you, you must leave now."

"Thank you Yeva. I love you."

"I love you too my granddaughter." I gave her a puzzled look and she only smiled a shooed me away.

I ran as fast as I could down to the bus stop and got on the bus. I was able to do it. And I will do what I have promised. I will listen but I can't do much more.

The next few days had been very lonely. I had called up the school and told them to tell my friends I was fine and that I was leaving back to America.

I was hopefully going to start Academy there too. I called up Abe to tell him I wanted to leave early. He asked if it was such a good idea and I said it was fine. I did what I needed and now, if I stay any longer I might not leave.

But when the car pulled up, it wasn't Abe or any of the men that worked for him. It was Adam.

"Don't go Rose. Don't leave me behind."

"I have business to take care of-"

"Then take me with you. I can't live without you."

My eyes softened as I looked at him. "I'm sorry Adam. But you have to stay, you have to be in charge."

"I don't want to be if it means you'll leave."

"I trust you with this. You are the only one I can trust right now. Thank you for all you've done. I love you." I walked up to him and hugged him. "I promise, I will never forget you. But I have to go."

"But Rose, I love you more than that of a friend or a sister or a boss. I need you."

"No you don't. You'll find someone better than me, with less baggage."

"No one could compare. I'll never forget you Rose, not until the day I die."

"Well if you hold your breath it won't have to be for much longer." We both laughed but neither of us let go of the other.

I heard a honk and I saw that another car had driven up and it must have been my ride to the private jet that Abe had gotten for me.

"Goodbye Adam. Message me when you can. Make sure none of those idiots do anything foolish."

"Goodbye Rosemarie."

It was now time for me to go.

**I hope you guys liked it so far. Like I said, probably only one real chapter left then an epilogue and then the story is over! I bet you are all happy that it is finally finished! Please review, I will make the last chapter or epilogue really long if you do! Love you!**


	12. Chapter 11 I Love My Sister

**Hi again! I've only updated yesterday, but I'm at my grandmas this weekend so when I get home it will be harder to get on the computer because my dad is really strict with it since my brother got grounded kind of. So I'm trying to update soon.**

Chapter 11: I Love My Sister

I sat in the passenger seat in the car, trying to suppress my tears.

"Who was that?" I was surprised by the voice. I looked and saw one of the people I didn't want to talk to sitting in the passenger seat.

"It's none of your business." He seemed to be taken aback by the way I had said it to him. I don't know why he would think I would have an easy conversation with him.

"Roza-"

"Yeva said to listen, so don't make excuses. I want to know the truth. Tell me why you kissed Mia." I said cutting him off. "And I think you'll understand why I was how I was. I hear you have been informed of my family situation? I hope your sister is OK."

"You know Yeva?"

"I staid at the house when I lived here. They signed me up for your sisters school. She's been back for a while, you know, though you might not because you weren't that old when she was taken. We shared a room together, Viktoria and I."

I kept my eyes looking out the window. "I missed her so much. I was five and she was 3. when she disappeared, I had no idea that my family thought it was yours. All my mother and father would say is that she was taken by mean people. And that we hated those people, which was why we had Rosalie. She showed up a few months later after Viktoria disappeared. My mother had many arguments with Yeva, and so did my father. Rosalie and I were only together for a few days before Mother told me she was my cousin and sent her to Mark and Oksana's house. I'm sorry."

He took a deap breathe as we hit the freeway to the airport.

"I didn't mean to kiss Mia, she tricked me, she really tricked me. She had a wig, and contacts. We had followed you to the store when you went shopping, we saw the outfits you'd wear and Mia was there too. She planned it out so you would walk in and see us, she took of her wig after she kissed me. If I would have known… I wouldn't have done it. I thought she was you. I didn't-I'm sorry."

I listened. Then realized how much of a whiney bitch I was. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted. I ran away just because you kissed someone. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I believe you. I forgive you too, I just hope you'd be able to forgive me for causing all this."

The car came to a stop as Dimitri pulled over off the highway.

I felt a hand on my cheek and it made me face the man who I wanted. "Of course I do Roza. I love you."

My breath stopped as I looked into his eyes. They held me in an intense gaze as he said the ords I felt ever since I met the man. He could be mine if I only said the words.

"I love you too." Then it happened.

We kissed. It was the best kiss I had. Ever. His soft lips held mine, soon I felt his tongue wipe my top lip, asking for entrance which I gladly gave him.

"I love you." He kept saying as I was moaning and gasping for breath. He mumbled other things in Russian.

We broke apart in heavy breath and his head was leaning on mine. "We have to go, I don't want to be late." I nodded and we regained our breath and

When we got on the plane, he sat next to me with my hand on his leg. It was going to be a few hours before we hit Montana. I might as well make it fun while it lasts.

We sat there for a few minutes, I was listening to my music and he was reading a western book, my hand still on his knee.

Then I started to slide my hand up a little bit. We were the only one in the jet besides the pilots. I felt Dimitri tense up a little bit, but he still kept his face emotionless and kept reading. I took my headphones out and leaned to Dimitri a little bit. My leg hit his and my boob barely rubbed his arm.

******HAS M CONTENT DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO******

I breathed into his neck. My hand went up higher and higher. He put his book down and his body was tense.

"So, how have you been?" I whispered in his ear and he shivered.

"I've been really tense lately." He said.

"Maybe I should help." I said as my hand reached the crotch of his pants and I started to rub his member over his pants.

"Ugh." He panted a little. I kissed his ear and nibbled it a bit.

"Do you like that?" he nodded, not able to talk. I turned my body so I was straddling him where he was sitting. I rubbed myself onto him and bit his neck. I sucked on his neck too. He moaned.

I reached in his bands and grabbed his member in my hands. I pulled down his pants so it would be easier. I pumped his members then licked the tip.

"I'm going to-" then his member twitched and cum was all over my hands and I gulped it up.

******* M SCENE OVEER. SORRY IT WASN'T THAT GOOD******

After that happened, Dimitri went into the jets bathroom to fix himself and I got to sit in the jet with a smile on my face as I listened to my music.

I walked out of the airport to see someone I had been looking forward to for a long time.

"Rosalie!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"Rose!"

We ran to each other with huge smiles and tears. "I found out everything. I can't believe you're my twin." She said.

"I know, I can't believe it. But I think I've known from the start. We were so close, people would get confused." We both laughed.

"I love you." She said into my hair, we were still hugging.

"I love you too." I said. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes we do."

"You want to go get something to eat?"

"Yes."

It was finally here. I was finally content. It's time for me to go home. And I love my family, and my boyfriend.

**THE END**

**Thank you all for reading my story and I will add an epilogue later! Please review and favorite my story! Love you all!**


	13. Epilogue

**I can't believe this story is over! And I leave the rest to your imagination.**

**Epilogue**

RPOV

I was so nervous. Lissa gave me a reasurring smile and so did my sister. It was only 3 years ago when I had found out that I had a twin. It was 3 years ago when a lot of things in my life had changed.

I still talk with Adam. He ended up getting together with a really great girl. I had only met her the few times I visit the gang, but she seams well and Adam said he was going to propose and I couldn't wait. He said they would invite me if she said yes.

I've grown a bit closer with my family and Lissa is my charge now, I graduated! And today was one of the biggest moments of my life.

"Are you ready?" my father, Abe, said as he offered his arm. I hooked my arm in his and couldn't help but smile as I looked over his outfit. It was another one of his bright outfits. He was wearing a black suit with a bright red scarf and black shiny shoes. The Zmey always knew how to look good.

I nodded but wasn't really sure. "You look beautiful." Said Rose. I smiled at her.

To Lissa's disappointment, I had picked Rose as my maid of Honor. But Lissa had said that she was going to take care of everything anyway. Rosalie only got the outfit to prove it.

I was wearing a white I strap dress, my wedding dress. It had streaks of red as it went down my body, like it was a white tornado that had been stained with a few red marks in it.

I took a deep breath as I looked at everyone. Then the music started. Rosalie went out first. I had to look myself over again. I didn't think I looked very well. My stomach was huge already, but everyone said that the wedding dress fit me well. Except Dimitri of course, he hasn't seen it yet.

It was my turn to walk down the isle. Wow, I'm going to walk down an isle.

I was slightly worried that when I walked out to the beach, I wouldn't see Dimitri, only an empty space that said I wasn't good enough and he wasn't ready.

That didn't happen, when I walked out, I was mesmerized at how well Dimitri could dress, and my hormones started to really kick in. when he saw me, he smiled and as if he was worried that I was going to run, all his worries went away when he saw me.

I'll skip the boring part. "I do." He said. And I smiled up at him.

"I do." I said.

"You may kiss the bride." Dimitri put me in a full blown mouth dropping kiss that made me feel like I could melt in his arms forever.

Our son was going to be born soon, Alexander Mason Belikov, after my deer friend Mason who had died protecting his charge, Mia. Mia had gotten over her bitchiness after graduation. She realized how much of brat she was after he mom had died. When Mason had become her Guardian, they hit it off really well, they even had been planning to get married, that is until recently a band of Strigoi had attacked their home and Mason did everything he could but died from being sucked dry.

But I was here to live in the present, I was here to help all my friends who need me.

And now, Dimitri and I were bound by love.


End file.
